Tabula Rasa
by lynsay
Summary: I know that I should not be writing another story about Bonnie & Damon but this idea has been in my head for some time now, I was watching reruns of Buffy and I really loved that episode about how Willow cast a spell and it backfired, which made them all lose their memories. I thought it would be cool is something similar happened to the people in mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1: a spell gone awry!

Tabula Rasa

I know that I should not be writing another story about Bonnie & Damon but this idea has been in my head for some time now, I was watching reruns of Buffy and I really loved that episode about how Willow cast a spell and it backfired, which made them all lose their memories. I thought it would be cool is something similar happened to the people in mystic falls and how they would react without all those traumatic memories to weigh them down. This story will pick up right before the episode into the wild; I am not changing anything right up until that point in the show. Fair warning though, in this story the couples are going to be Bonnie & Damon, Stefan & Elena, Matt & Rebekah, Caroline & Klaus, and Tyler & Haley, all the couples lose their memories and end up spending the night with the wrong person, will any of pre-existing romantic relationships survive, will any of their friendships survive or will there be new alliances because of a spell that misfired? Warning there will be at least three non-couples that hook up without realizing who they are throughout the story. One more thing Klaus is not locked up after chapter two because when Bonnie was unconscious the spell broke. No one knows that they are vampires or that the supernatural is real.

Chapter one: a spell gone awry!

Bonnie tracked down Caroline before they decided to leave in search of the cure because she needed someone to make sure that Klaus did not get out of the trap she left him in. Bonnie told Caroline to meet her at the grill. As soon as she walked into the grill Caroline noticed that something was wrong with Bonnie because she looked upset.

"Hey, what's going on Bonnie?"

"We have a lead on the cure but it requires us to leave town and I need a big favor from you, ok?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Before you agree to helping me out, you should know that is involves Klaus."

"Oh, great joy, what did he do this time?"

"Actually believe o not, he didn't do anything but Elena and Jeremy killed his brother Kol, it wasn't a pretty site, he was going to kill everyone. I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment, I trapped him in Elena's house. He shouldn't be able to leave for at least three days time but I need you to make sure that he doesn't get out. Oh, one more thing be careful because my parents are both in town and they don't want me to help with finding the cure. I mean they even went as far as trying to spell me to stop me from helping Elena. I don't know what I am going to do about them but I will figure it out when we get back, can I count on you?"

"Of course you can, that is too bad about your parents, too bad that we can't compel them, right?"

This gave Bonnie an idea and said, "We can't compel them both but Klaus could compel both of my parents, do you think that you could convince him to do it?"

"I was only kidding Bonnie and besides, I don't know if he would even do it anyway. I don't understand how you could be fine with someone messing with their memories like that. I hated it when I remembered all the things that Damon compelled me to forget; I mean that is an invasion of their privacy."

"You are right, I never thought of it like that, sometimes I wish that we could take their memories away from them and give them a taste of their own medicine, oh wait maybe we could do that with a spell, what do you think?"

"I think that you are crazy, not that I wouldn't love to see Damon pay for what he did to me but is there even a spell that does that?"

"Only one way to find out, come on let's go to my house."

They waited outside for Bonnie's parents to leave, and then they proceeded to go up into Bonnie's bedroom. Sure enough there was a memory loss spell; she thought that is must be fate. The name of the spell is called Tabula Rasa, the effects that the spell has on the intended person will lose a specific memory and then they go about their lives as if the specified event had never occurred in their lives. The only two ingredients the spell required were, Lethe's Bramble, which is fairly common and easy to locate and a white crystal to contain the spell. The chant that must be said, "For this I char, let Lethe's bramble do its chore, purge their minds of memories grim, erase what was once before, make the painful memories no more, close the door on the supernatural that came before. When the fire burns out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa."

It was quite easy and simple to do but did anyone really have that right to alter someone's memory like that and if they did, that would make them no different than Klaus.

"I don't know if we should even be considering doing this Bonnie, I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"You are right Caroline but I am not thinking about getting revenge in Damon anymore, I think we should make Elena forget about being sired to Damon. I just miss my friend instead of that robot that says and does everything that Damon tells her to, don't you miss her?"

"Of course, I miss Elena and the person that she used to be but even if we get the cure for her there is no guarantee that she will be the same and to be honest I think we shouldn't even be considering messing with anyone's mind like that."

"I know that you're right, let's just forget that I even brought it up ok?"

"Fine, I will meet up with you later at Elena's house before everyone leaves but right now, I have to go meet Tyler."

With those parting words Caroline left as Bonnie started to grab a few things for her trip. She failed to notice that the spell fell out of her book as she was leaving. As soon as Bonnie's parents came back, her mother took notice of the disarray that was Bonnie's bedroom. She knew that Bonnie had come and left already but she had a plan to stop Bonnie from further helping the people of mystic falls. She was going to have the witches bind Bonnie's powers until she noticed the spell that was left on the floor. She figured if Bonnie didn't remember the supernatural then she would be protected. Abby couldn't perform the spell herself, therefore she brought in outside witches to help her spell the memories from her daughter's head forever.

There was at least 12 witches, they gathered around in a circle after they had everything to work the spell, and then they began chanting, "For this I char, let Lethe's bramble do its chore, purge the mind of memories grim, erase what was once before, make the painful memories no more, close the door on the supernatural that came before. When the fire burns out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa."

Before the witches completed the spell, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler were all in Elena's house preparing to search for the cure. Klause was still a prisoner in the house as well but none of them expected any visitors to come by unexpectedly; which is why they were all surprised to say the least when Katherine and Haley came rushing through the door. They all turned their heads in shock because no one like either one of them and Klaus still wanted Katherine dead. For starters none of them knew how Katherine was inside the house because they didn't invite her in.

Elena spoke up first, "How did you get in my house, I know that you weren't invited inside, so how?"

Jeremy spoke up, "I invited her into our house awhile ago, she had information that I wanted and needed, we had a deal though. What are you doing here?"

"Wow, nice to see you all, what a nice welcome that was. I only came because I need your help with this little traitorous bitch here."

She pushed Haley towards the group, it was obvious that she had been in a serious fight but the question was why and over what? Katherine went into details about how there was someone worse than Klaus and his whole family someone that wanted to wipe the supernatural off the map forever if they had their way and somehow Haley knew what this person was planning but she refused to talk. They all agreed that Katherine could be helpful in this situation but none of them wanted her in their presence therefore Jeremy agreed to take Katherine away and discuss their plans in private. This is why they would not be in the house when the spell hit everyone and they would not be affected by the spell either.

They were not all in the same room before the spell hit them, Klaus was still trapped in the living room, and Caroline thought she could talk some sense into him as she went to talk to him. Tyler was showing Haley, where she would be staying in the basement, Matt was in the kitchen packing some food up for Bonnie to take with them, Rebekah followed him trying to make peace or call a truce. Elena was upstairs packing some clothes for the trip, Stefan went up there to make sure she packed the right type of clothing. Bonnie was standing by the door waiting for everyone to hurry up, she kept checking her watch every few minutes, and Damon was the first one that was ready to go.

She said, "It's about time, I never thought that anyone was going to get ready."

Now most people would have just brushed that comment off but Damon was not most people, as he said, "Well, I am sorry but I want to look my best and sexiest self that I could be."

"Well, then maybe you should have stayed up there indefinitely because you don't look good and the only people that ever thought you were sexy, were either compelled of under some stupid sire bond with you and therefore it isn't real at all."

"Oh, really so you think that the only way that I could get a woman in my bed is by magic and tricks?"

"Hey, you said it, I didn't."

"Well at least my dates don't prefer ghosts over a real live person that must have hurt?"

From there it just went downhill as they both just started yelling at each other but then suddenly, everyone fell down unconscious. First Haley fell to the ground, Tyler rushed over towards her but before he could reach her, he passed out right next to her. Then Rebekah passed out but Matt caught her before he passed out too, from an outside point of view it seemed like they were holding onto each other. Caroline passed out but before she could hit the floor Klaus caught her in mid fall, he went to put her on the couch but he passed out before he could reach it. From everyone's point of view it looked like they were a couple as Klaus was clinging to Caroline tightly. Elena and Stefan both passed out on his bed, making it look every intimate between them. Bonnie passed out first and Damon caught her before he passed out as well. They were wrapped in each other's arms as if they were a couple as well.

The reason that the spell affected everyone was because they used too much Lethe's Bramble in the spell and it therefore affected every single person that was in the house with Bonnie. A few hours later, everyone woke up and didn't have a clue as to who they were. All their memories had been wiped clean; they were all nothing but a blank slate.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter two: who are you?

While the chaos was going on, Bonnie's parents thought they were doing the right thing by erasing all the supernatural from their daughter's life but they didn't know how wrong such a spell could possibly go. The first people to awaken were Tyler & Haley; they were confused as they looked at one another. Tyler smiled as he usually did when he woke up with a hot girl next to him. She responded meekly, "Hey, what are you doing here with me?"

"I don't have a clue, do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't but you were smiling at me as if we knew one another?"

"It's because I thought you and me hooked up last night. I didn't want to be rude and tell you the truth that I don't remember anything."

"Oh, wait you don't even know your name?"

"No, it's like someone just erased my memories and they are no longer there. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Just waking up with your arms around me, what about you?"

"The same thing, I don't know what's going on but we need help, follow me?"

With that they walked out of the basement looking for more people that would be able to give them the answers that they were seeking out. The next couple that awoke suddenly was Matt & Rebekah, because of how close they were to each other it looked like they were lovers embracing one another. This is why they both assumed that they were an item upon waking; they thought that they were in a relationship with each other. Rebekah awoke feeling sick; it felt like someone had taken an axe to her head. It was different for Matt because he was human. They talked for a few minutes discussing the fact that neither of them had any memories from before that moment in time.

Next Stefan & Elena awoken on the bed together, before they were even fully awake, their bodies moved even closer than they already were. Even though their minds no longer remembered what they once meant to one another, it seemed that their bodies had not forgotten though. As they both awoke staring into each other's eyes it was obvious that they were a couple in love or at least that is what they thought upon waking.

Next Caroline & Klaus had woken up holding each other, she broke the silence first, "Hey, could you let me go already?"

"Oh, sorry love but it pains me to let go of such a beauty in my arms."

"Wow, I don't know if that is a line that you use on women but it sure does sound pretty. What is your name?"

"Um, I can't recall for some reason, in fact I don't remember anything at all, do you?"

"No, I don't remember my own name even, we are in trouble."

Then suddenly Bonnie & Damon wake up with a startle, Damon sees the beauty in his arms and he can barely contain his excitement and arousal towards her. Even though it seems like these feelings are new, it still feels so familiar to him. Bonnie awakes and she starts screaming her head off, in true dramatic fashion. This draws everyone's attention towards them as every single person all comes running towards the sound. This causes them all to realize something, one they are not alone and two none of them know each other or their selves either. They all start throwing around what might have happened to them and why doesn't anyone remember anything at all. Everyone looks for clues in the house about their identities, then everyone suddenly starts going through their wallets, purses or anything that might help them.

Everyone knows their names with the exception of Klaus and Rebekah. They did not have any identification on them; therefore they did not even have a clue as to who they were. They didn't even realize that they were related to each other, even if they did eventually start to feel a strong connection toward one another. While all this was going on Jeremy and Katherine were at the grill with no idea as to the trouble that the rest of the group was about to be into. While they all can't remember anything, it means that they can't protect their selves either because none of them remember the supernatural either, which leaves them wide open to be attacked by anyone with a grudge against them and they wouldn't be able to defend their selves.

They all gathered in the living room, it seemed that Bonnie put herself in charge of their little group and none of them knew what was going to happen next but they were trying to formulate a plan of action to bring their lost memories back. Suddenly someone was banging on the door rather loudly; they all turned their attention towards the doorway entrance. Bonnie answered the door cautiously and to her utter surprise it was a couple of rogue vampires that had a score to settle with Klaus still from his past.

There was at least five vampires and since night has already fallen there was no stopping them from getting their revenge on him. The only thing that stood between them and killing everyone in the house was that none of them had been invited inside the house. Bonnie spoke up, "What do you want?"

The one vampire looked so innocent like she was only 15 but that could not be further from the truth. She has light blond shoulder length hair and pretty blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers, and she looked like any high school girl would be expected to look. She said, "My name is Violet, I only want to see Klaus, I he's here just send him out and we will not be forced to burn this house down to the ground, witch."

Bonnie was quite confused but she didn't want them to know that because they could be in real trouble. After a moment Bonnie said, "You are misinformed because Klaus is not here, whoever that is, now leave."

Unfortunately for Bonnie, Klaus chose this moment to walk over towards the door, and this caused Violet and the others to fly into a rage. Violet started screaming at Bonnie, "I knew that you were lying, after everything that he's done to you and your family how could you have the nerve to protect his psycho ass? Now please invite me inside before I am forced to destroy you all?"

Bonnie looked towards Klaus and then it hit her; they wanted him most likely to kill him because they seemed rather unbalanced to her. She shook her head and told them she would never let them into the house. In response to that the vampires told them that they would be back because they all couldn't hide in that house forever and Violet let them know it wasn't over yet. Then they left in a huff, note any of them in the house knew how close they just came to dying. Thus Bonnie decided that they should all spit up into groups of twos. The majority of them would stay in the house but at least one group had to leave in search of help. At first they were not sure about which two people should leave, that was until Bonnie discovered that she had magic powers by accident. While the people were making threats to them, she got angry and pushed them off the porch with her powers.

This is one of the reasons that she decided to volunteer to be the one that went for help and Damon was going to go with her because he just didn't want to be away from her for some reason. She told the rest of their group to look around the house for any clues about what could have happened to make them lose their memories. She thought that since magic seemed to be real that maybe someone cast a spell, maybe her even. Damon and her first stop would be her house, the address that was on her driver's license. What she didn't know was the address was wrong because she no longer lived there; it was her gram's house.

When they arrived at the house it looked empty and deserted, as if no one had lived there for a while now. Bonnie spoke up first, "This can't be right but this is the address that is says on my license though."

"Maybe you don't live here anymore but you never changed your address. I maybe you live with me?"

"I highly doubt that Damon, even though I don't remember my life, I know that I am not the type of girl to move in with any guy, while I am still in high school. Besides what makes you think that we are a couple anyway?"

"Well, for starters the way that we woke up, in each other's arms, I was holding onto as if I never wanted to let you go. Then there is the way that I feel every time that I look at you, I know that you feel it too."

"The only thing that I feel is annoyed but this arguing with you does seem quite familiar though, as if we argued many times in the past."

They continued bickering like a married couple as they went into the house. After they were inside the house, Damon wasted no time at all, he pulled Bonnie towards him and said, "Maybe I could try and refresh your memory."

She wasn't sure what he intended to do until he pulled her even closer and started kissing. It felt like nothing Bonnie had ever felt before, at least she hoped that it did because she still had no memories to compare the kiss with. He expected her to pull away, hit him or even use her powers on him but they were both surprised that she deepened the kiss instead. When they both finally pulled away, she said, "Wow, that was so unexpected, wait why did you do that?"

"I told you there is something between us and maybe we should just go for it, just to get it out of our systems if not for anything else."

"I just don't think that would be a good idea, I mean what if I actually have a boyfriend somewhere; I wouldn't want to cheat on him with you."

"Oh, please you are using that as an excuse to avoid feeling anything for me and I know that you do, I felt it in that kiss. If you really think that you have a boyfriend look through your phone and see then?"

"Fine, I will but please don't be disappointed when I find out that we are not a couple?"

She began looking through her phone for some scrap of evidence that she did have someone but sadly there weren't any contacts or pictures of anyone except for the people that she already knew and her parents. After her split with Jeremy she deleted everything that was about him, including pictures. One of the things that caught her eye and made her question something was the fact that she had a picture of Damon by his contact but it didn't say his name, it said psycho by it.

"Fine you win, there is no proof or evidence that I have someone waiting for me but why would I write psycho instead of your name by your picture?"

"I don't know maybe it was a pet name because by your picture in my phone it says my little witchy, can you explain that?"

"Before I couldn't but now that I know about my powers, I guess that I must have told you about me being magical and that is why you wrote that. Wait, we need to look through our text messages maybe there is a clue to how this happened to us?"

They both started looking through their phones hoping that maybe there would be something to give them a clue. Damon found a few messages from Stefan, mostly asking him where he was at certain moments, then he noticed a couple from someone named Jeremy but he told her that there wasn't anything new to add. Bonnie of course came up empty, there was a few from Caroline, Elena and Damon. Most of the ones from Damon were demanding that she drop everything and come to the boarding house right away.

"Fine, you win again, are you happy that we are not any closer to figuring this out than when we first started looking?"

"No, I want to figure this out as much as you do, instead of wining about how we are failing, maybe we should look upstairs for your spell book to undo this?"

With that they both went upstairs looking for anything to do with magic. Damon went one way and Bonnie another way but he ended up in Bonnie's old bedroom. She eventually followed him into the room. By the time that she arrived in the room, Damon was going through her closet and dresser. Damon was holding a pair of Bonnie's panties when she walked into the room. "What do you think you are doing, Damon, give me those?"

She grabbed them out of his hands quite quickly, as she turned away blushing. "I was trying to look for something magical to help us out of this mess or have you forgotten that some bad people are going to come back and soon?"

"Well that doesn't include my underwear drawer and you know it, now come on let's go look somewhere else already?"

She started to leave thinking that he would follow her but he didn't, instead he pulled her pack into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Just what do you think you are doing now Damon?"

"I am finishing what we started down stairs or don't you remember the kiss?"

"I remember it just fine but nothing else is going to happen between us, that kiss was a mistake and you know it."

"No, I never agreed to that at all, I think that you are just afraid to admit that you felt something when I kissed you."

"Fine, so what if I did feel something for you when you kissed me, it doesn't mean anything, it can't."

"I disagree with that, I have never felt that connected to another person."

"That you know of, remember none of us have our memories, I mean you could have a wife and kid for all that I know."

"That's not true and nothing that you say is going to make these feelings go away and you know it."

"Fine and just what do you suggest that we do just give into these feelings?"

"That's exactly what I think we should do."

"Of course you do, your Damon Salvatore, you would never deny yourself anything."

"Do you not see what I'm talking about; you talk about me like you've known me your whole life."

"Maybe I have but this is a path that we've never taken and don't ask me how I know because I can't explain it but if we take things any further between us then there is no going back again. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly, and I'm fine with that but are you?"

"I don't know but I know it would change everything."

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not a life or death situation, please relax."

A half hour later Bonnie was still freaking out because she couldn't force herself to leave the bedroom but she knew that if she continued to go through with what he was suggesting that things would never be the same again. Damon finally couldn't take anymore of her going back and forth that he decided to take matters into his own hands. One moment they were arguing over whether or not these feelings were real or a byproduct of the spell and the next he was kissing her passionately. Before either of them even realized what was going to happen next they were on her bed and their clothes were shed quite quickly.

They were on the bed both barely dressed and at the last moment Damon said, "Are you sure because if we don't stop now than I won't be able to stop?"

Bonnie just nodded her head because she was afraid if she opened her mouth something stupid that could ruin this moment would come out. That was all the encouragement that Damon needed anyway. Of course there was something that Damon and Bonnie didn't know though, like the fact that he was a vampire. Their love making was quite intense, during it though not either Bonnie or Damon noticed that he bit her neck right in the middle of it. That was until afterwards, when Bonnie realized that she was bleeding but not only on her neck though. It seemed that Bonnie was a virgin and Damon deflowered her. In the aftermath of their bliss Bonnie saw the blood and went into panic mode.

"Oh, my god, what have I done?"

"What's the matter, if you wanted me to stop, you didn't say anything?"

"It's not that, I wanted you but I didn't realize that I never had done this before."

"Oh, wow, you were a virgin?"

"Yea, just look at the blood?"

He did and suddenly his face changed and Bonnie saw it. This scared her because she had just lost her virginity to a monster and it didn't sit well with her. Then she touched her neck, thus realizing that he had bit her during their love making.

"Oh, my god, you're a vampire and you bit me, does this mean that I'm going to become one as well?"

"What from one bit no, of course not don't be stupid, you would have to die with vampire blood in your system, wait how do I even know that?"

"I don't know but I hope that it's the truth, we should get dressed and get back to the others."

"Your right we should but before we do that, don't you think we should talk about what happened between us first?"

"No, it's in the past and I don't think we should even tell the others about it ok?"

"Oh, so you want to keep this a secret then?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."

"Why are you ashamed of being with me like this?"

Bonnie tried to tell him that wasn't why but he didn't want to hear it and just dressed and left her there. Bonnie knew that someone had done this to them but she couldn't figure out who or why they did it. She noticed that it was almost daylight outside, thus meaning that she and Damon had spent the night away from everyone. She got dressed and started back towards Elena's house, in the town square some guy was calling her but she didn't know who it was and she thought he might be a danger to her, therefore she ran away from him.

During their missing time, everyone was connecting in similar ways that Bonnie & Damon were, not everyone was getting something from their partner though. Matt and Rebekah did not hook up but they came really close, they just kept getting interrupted by either Klaus or by Caroline because for some reason they both felt weird if they were in a room alone together. Stefan and Elena did sleep together and it felt like coming home to them both, like no time had gone by since they were together it just felt right. Tyler avoided being around Klaus but kept disappearing somewhere with Hayley, they did not sleep together but only because Matt and Rebekah interrupted them. Klaus could not take a moment more of Caroline avoiding him and being along with him. Therefore he pulled her upstairs into the bathroom, thus demanding her attention without anymore interruptions. She didn't know why but being alone in a closed in room with Klaus made her feel weird.

"We are going to discuss what has been going on since we woke up together. Why do you insist that someone needs to be in the room with us? Are you afraid of me or something?"

"What, no of course not, I'm not afraid of you will do if we are alone but of what I will do or let you do to me."

Caroline looked shyly away from his gaze as if he could see through her. Now that they were finally alone together, she was scared to death about what she would do next. He put his hand on her face and forced her to meet his gaze. Then he said, "Oh, sweet Caroline, I would never pressure you into doing anything that you didn't want to do."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of, my own desires scare me."

"There's nothing to be afraid of love."

With that he pulled her towards him in a sweet tender kiss, it did not end there though. They found a bedroom, which they both were hoping that it wasn't Elena's room. It was Jeremy's room but they didn't know that though. Later on the next day before Damon and Bonnie came back, Jeremy and Katherine did return but they were both surprised because in one bedroom was Elena and Stefan sleeping peacefully wrapped up in each other's arms naked. Then in Jeremy's room was Caroline and Klaus both sleeping peacefully and also naked in each other's arms as well. They didn't get any of the answers that they went looking for but they returned early because he saw Bonnie but she acted like she didn't know him at all. Jeremy thought that something was wrong and when he got home and noticed that all the wrong people were paired up with one another, he knew something was wrong. Down stairs Matt and Rebekah were sleeping on one of the couches clothed thankfully and then he saw Tyler and Hayley both asleep on the floor with some pillows, again he was happy that they were dressed.

Jeremy thought that maybe Klaus put a spell on them all in order to finally get Caroline in his bed. It completely disgusted him that Caroline and Klaus had sex on his bed but there wasn't anything that he could do about it now. He was going to wake everyone up and see why they were all behaving so out of character but then suddenly Damon bursts into the door with Bonnie not too far behind him and it seemed that they were arguing yet again, and he thought that somethings never change.

"Well finally someone acting normal for a change, I mean no one is with the person that they are dating. Where have you guys been?"

They both said at the same time, "Who are you?"

"You guys don't know or remember me at all?"

They shook their head and told Jeremy everything with a few details left out. He of course knew who had done this to them now, it was Bonnie's mother she had to be behind this whole thing. He told them that he would be back as would their memories as well. Jeremy made Katherine wait outside because he didn't want to confuse them anymore and then they went to make Bonnie's mom reverse the spell because it messed up, he highly doubted that she meant to inflict all of them with the effects of the spell.

He told her what happened and she agreed to have her friends undo the spell but only after Jeremy agreed that he would try to limit Bonnie using her powers to help the vampires. Before Jeremy even came back to his house everyone would have their memories back fully intact. They broke the crystal, thus breaking the spell, Elena & Stefan were still in bed together naked as were both Caroline & Klaus. When the spell broke, all four of them started to scream at the top of their lungs causing everyone to awaken and run towards the raised voices. Tyler was in shock as he stared at both Caroline and Klaus naked together. Damon was also in shock as he stared at his brother and Elena in bed together but he didn't say anything, he just walked away like it didn't mean anything to him. Tyler did not react in the same manner, in fact he started screaming at Caroline, calling her all kinds of names, "You are nothing but a whore that would screw anyone that paid you any attention at all, who is next Stefan? I mean you slept with Matt, me, Damon, and now Klaus, is it Stefan's turn next?"

Caroline didn't know how to react to what Tyler was saying; she only responded with, "I am not going to even dignify that with an answer because the question is absurd to begin with. You know exactly what happened between me and Damon, it wasn't consensual and you know it, as for Matt you know how that ended and how we began. I was confused and it wasn't like you were there for me, you were far too busy trying to get with Haley and you know it."

"Yea, well I never had sex with anyone else since we were together though, you know it's kind of funny because everyone thought that I would break your heart because of my past with women but it turns out you broke mine first."

With that Tyler just walks away from Caroline maybe for the last time. Klaus wanted to hit him but he only held back because he knew that it would only make matters worse for Caroline. She grabbed one the sheets and ran towards the bathroom in tears, she hated that she let Tyler tear her down like that and in front of everyone too. She thought that side of him no longer existed but she was wrong. Stefan and Elena are both beside their selves because while they know that neither of them was in a relationship with anyone else, their being together still hurts other people, such as Damon and Rebekah. Damon who thinks that after they get the cure and give it to Elena then she will be free to love him and be together but a part of him does not really think that will happen though. Stefan feels guilty because while he does have feelings for Rebekah, a part of his heart will always remain with Elena no matter what.

Damon hardly thinks about what happened between everyone while they didn't have their memories because he can't stop thinking about Bonnie and what happened between them at her gram's house, it felt amazing, and now that he could remember, he knew that he had never felt like that for any woman before. He needed to find her and discuss what happened between them. Damon was going to be in for a surprise himself though.

As he was upstairs listening to their drama, Jeremy was in the kitchen trying to discuss getting back together with Bonnie. "I don't know Jeremy, I do still have feelings for you but it's just so complicated right now and I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't have to be complicated at all."

With that Jeremy started kissing her and Damon chose that moment to walk into the room, he quickly left, thinking that they were going to get back together and he would be damned if he pinned away for yet another woman that wanted someone else. After Damon left Bonnie pushed Jeremy away from her and she said, "I'm sorry Jeremy but I could only be your friend because right now we may not even come back from this island alive. You are free to bring up the subject when Elena is human again ok?"

"Fine, I'll wait but I'm not giving up on us."

They all prepared to leave in search of the cure, Tyler was still beyond pissed off, Caroline was going into avoidance mode, which is why her, Tyler and Matt were all staying behind. Klaus stayed behind willingly but only to make Caroline remember how it felt between them and to make sure her and Tyler didn't get back together. Katherine and Haley told Jeremy that they would stay behind to keep an eye on everything but of course they were lying though. As if either of them could be trusted and like a fool Jeremy actually believed them, which is quite sad.

Jeremy couldn't believe that Katherine betrayed them and it those final moments, all he could think about was those wasted moments that he lost and how he would never be able to help his friends again. In the aftermath of their failed attempt to get the cure, Damon stayed behind to search for Bonnie and he was determined to not leave until he found her. When he finally did see her, he said, "I could hug you right now." Before he could even process what was happening she was hugging him but that was not enough, he wanted more and he didn't care if she returned his affections at the moment. He took what he wanted and he pulled her towards him and kissed her, it was a kiss that shook her to the core of her being. She pulled away but before either of them could say anything Damon's phone was ringing, it was Stefan asking about Bonnie.

Author's note: I am not going to write too much about their time on the island with of course the exception of the hug that happened between Bonnie & Damon of course. All the things that happened on the show happened on the island with the exception of Klaus biting Caroline that is because my story won't work with that in it.


	3. Chapter 3: misinformed

Chapter three: misinformed

I should make it clear about Damon and Elena; they did not hook up as they did in the show because he figured out that there was a sire bond between them and he didn't want her that way. After the events of the island and Elena having her humanity shut off, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt are all at a loss about what to do but Bonnie is about to realize that she has her own problems to deal with. After what happened to everyone on the island and the loss of Jeremy and Tyler gone; they all had their own problems but Bonnie didn't realize until she got home that she was late. It wasn't that she was late getting home but she was late getting her period this month and the only guy that she hooked up with was Damon.

After she left the boarding house that night, she stopped by the drug store and picked up a test. She figured that it must be her nerves or something because vampires can't get people pregnant. That's why when she saw the results of the test, she just refused to believe it and went and got at least five more different tests but they all turned out the same positive, saying that Bonnie was going to have Damon's baby. Now she only had to figure out how to tell him the truth and she hoped that he wasn't a complete asshole about it but he was Damon Salvatore.

The next day she went over there to tell him about the baby before she chickened out. She knocked on the door but no one answered as usual the door was unlocked. She went inside looking for him but suddenly she felt queasy; she ran upstairs towards the bathroom. After puking until there was nothing left in her stomach; she splashed some water on her face, trying to summon the courage to tell Damon that he would be a father. She started practicing what she would say and how she would break the news to him. Unfortunately for her though she wasn't as alone in the house as she had originally thought she was. The door was ajar and he heard everything that she was saying rather loudly about her problem.

"Damon, we need to talk, it's important. I'm pregnant and you're the father, how do you feel about that? Oh, god he is going to act like an asshole, maybe not, maybe he will be reasonable about the whole thing."

"Um, excuse me but are you talking about the same Damon that I know? Because Damon and reasonable have never gone together in any capacity at all."

"Oh, my god Stefan, I didn't see you there, how much did you over hear?"

"Enough to know that Damon is not going to take this lightly, I mean when did you and Damon sleep together, I thought you hated each other?"

"We do or we did but it happened when we didn't remember anything, it was a mistake."

"Wow, I never thought in a million years that you of all people would sleep with my brother."

He started laughing at her and the whole situation to begin with.

"That's just fine yuck it up, it's an end to an already bad day."

"I'm sorry Bonnie but I just never thought of you as that type of girl. Maybe, it won't be so bad, maybe he will take the news just fine."

"Are we talking about the same Damon Salvatore because he never takes anything just fine?"

"Ok, I have an idea, why don't you practice what you are going to tell Damon with me?"

"Ok, here goes, I'm pregnant and you're the father, how was that?"

At that very moment, someone else entered the house, Caroline screamed, "Oh, my god, Bonnie your pregnant and by Stefan?"

Before Bonnie or Stefan had a chance to correct her, Damon came into the room and he looked angry. Apparently he heard the same things that Caroline heard and he didn't like it. All of a sudden he started hitting Stefan and yelling at him, "How the hell could you do this? I thought you were involved with Rebekah? I mean how many women do you need to replace Elena? If one wasn't enough, there's always Caroline over there, why did you have to sleep with Bonnie and how the hell did you knock her up?"

Bonnie stepped in before it got ugly, "Wait, first of all, it is none of your business who Stefan hooks up with and you are one to talk, I can't throw a rock in this town without hitting someone that you had sex with. Secondly, Stefan did not have sex with me, Caroline heard wrong."

"Then explain it to me, why did you say, I'm pregnant and you're the father then?"

"I only said that because I asked Stefan to help me rehearse for a play because I am thinking of taking an acting course at the college this summer."

"No, I don't believe you because you were upset when I first came in and after Damon came in you looked even more upset. What's going on Bonnie and since when do you keep secrets from me?"

Bonnie turned towards Stefan as he said, "Maybe you should just tell him, after all it is what you came here to do right?"

"Yes, but I didn't want him to find out like this."

"Damon, why don't you and Bonnie go in the other room to talk in private; and I will show Caroline where she could take a shower."

"Wait but I want to know what is going on and why is everyone not telling me?"

It's fine Stefan, I don't mind if you and Caroline stay, everyone is going to know the truth eventually."

Damon was getting mad because it seemed like Bonnie and Stefan had a secret and he didn't like it one bit. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on already?"

After a moment Bonnie spoke up, "I will tell you the truth, I am pregnant but you are the father Damon."

Both Damon and Caroline yelled at the same time, "What!"

Caroline stood there stunned and Damon started talking really fast and asking many questions, "How the hell had this happened? Are you sure that you're really pregnant? Are you sure that I am really the father? Why did you confide in Stefan before me and vampire Barbie? How long have you known that you were pregnant? Were you ever going to tell me the truth? What are you going to do?"

"Wow, I never thought that you would have a million questions, first you should know how this happened you were there. Yes, I am really pregnant and yes I am sure that you are the father because I haven't been with anyone since you. I haven't known about the baby that long, I only just found out last night and I had planned to tell you first but Stefan overheard me talking."

"Just who were you talking to for my brother to overhear you?"

"I was talking to myself in the bathroom after I got sick, I was rehearsing what and how I was going to tell you the truth. I know that we were a mistake and you want Elena still but I thought that I owed it to come here and tell you the truth."

"So did you decide about what you are going to do?"

"Yes, I decided the minute that I found out I was pregnant, if I had decided to get an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, I wouldn't have told you anything. That's why I needed t come here and tell you that I'm going to have your baby because I'm keeping the baby and you can have whatever role you want to have in your child's life. If you should decide that you don't want to be a part of the baby's life then that is fine but I need to know before the baby is born. I just don't want my child to depend on someone that will not be there for them. I just don't want me or our baby to ever stand in the way of what you really want, say something?"

Damon just stared at her in a daze like he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. After a moment, he finally said, "Of course, I want to be involved, I mean what you are carrying inside of you is something that I thought I would never have. I mean it's a miracle, Bonnie, I know that it isn't an ideal situation but I wouldn't change it for anything. I don't know where we stand but I hope that we could at least learn to tolerate each other for the child's sake. Do you think we can learn to co-parent without hurting each other?"

"I don't know but I have to go and tell my parents about the baby and see how they react to the news that their teenage daughter is going to be a mother."

"Well, you should remind them about how they are sort of responsible for us hooking up. I mean they made everyone forget everything. If that never happened we would never have went there and you know it. Actually I'm kind of happy that this happened, how are you going to tell Elena?"

"I'm not, that one is on you, since her humanity is shut off, I don't even want to see her."

With that Bonnie left. Up next, Bonnie tells her parents and Damon informs Elena.


End file.
